Servant And Master
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: As the son of a great Lord Grimmjow is required to have at least two servants that tens to his every need but Grimmjow is extremely picky and his father has lost his patients with his son and ordered him to find a second. What happens when he finds one and gets a lot more then he or his father thought he would. Lemons later, Grimmxichi, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Servant and Master**

**Shearia's point of view**

Hey I'm Shearia, one of the great lord Aizen's children, his only daughter to be exact. I have three brothers, two are twins, their names are Koga and Kaga and then there is Grimmjow and youngest of us.

Grimmjow has bright blue hair and cyan blue eyes, with teal Panther marking under them.

Koga and Kaga have raven black hair with red high lights. They have crimson red eyes with elongated pupils, that make them look kind of wolfish, literally.

I on the other hand have bright blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Also I have black tiger stripes all over my body but only two on my face, one on each cheek.

Oh, now that that's out of the way I should explain this too. My family and everyone in this realm represent an animal and we each have a simple of some sort that shows what animal we are. I'm a Tiger, shown by the Tiger stripes on my body. Koga and Kaga are wolves, shown by their eyes. Last but not least Grimmjow is a Panther, shown by the Panther markings under his eyes.

Also everyone in my Family have two servants that only listen to us and only us, no one else not even our father the Lord of the realm. Mine are Harribel and Neliel.

Harribel is a dark skinned woman with a big bust. Her hair is blonde and her eyes a light shade of green eyes, she represents the Stark, shown by wave like lightening blot markings of both of her cheeks.

Neliel is a big busted, green haired woman with wide childish gray eyes, she represents the goat, shown by the pink rounded, hour glass shaped marking that goes across her nose.

Grimmjow only has one servant at the moment because he has yet to find another that he likes. His current one is named Ogichi; he's a white haired Albino with golden irises with black where the white of his eye should be. He represents the Siberian Tiger, Shown by his elongated canines.

Koga and Kaga actually share theirs so they each have one. Koga's is named Renji, he has long red hair that he keeps up in a high pony tail, his eyes are dark brown and he has tribal looking tattoos running from his neck down to his pant line, possibly lower, I don't know.

Kaga's servant is Shuhei, a relatively tall man with black spiky hair, a claw like scar on the right side of his face, going from just above his eye brow to just under his chin. He also has a black, gothic Sixty nine on his left cheek.

Now today is the day when I'm supposed to go with Grimmjow to go find him another servant, since his is turning sixteen tomorrow and "Daddy wants him to have both his servants before he turns sixteen. Why my brother wanted so long to do as "Daddy" asked him to? Well I'm pretty sure he did it just to annoy him.

So guess what I'm doing right now? I'm standing outside the front gate with Harribel and Neliel, waiting for my Brother to get out here so we can leave. But of course he just has to take his time and make _me _wait for _him_.

"IF YOU AREN'T OUT HERE IN FIVE SECONDS GRIMM, I'M GONNA GET KOGA AND KAGA TO DO YOU KNOW WHAT AGAIN!" I screamed knowing my brother with his heightened hearing would still b able to hear me even from inside. "ONE….TWO…..THREE…FOUR…..FI-"

"I'm here, jeez' let's just go already" My brother stated appearing next to me with his usual grin on his face, as a slung his arm over my shoulder.

"You're such a pain sometimes Grimm" I stated before just walking forward leaving Grimm to fall down since all his weight had been on my shoulder

"What the hell was that for" he growled at me, baring his fangs at me.

"Taking so long" I replied matter of factly looking him straight in the eyes. "And where is Ogichi, he is supposed to be with you all the time? Except when your in the bathroom, unless you ask him to be." I questioned glaring down at my brother who now had a smirk on his face.

"I'm right er' so quit give Grimm a hard time?" Ogichi's voice sounded from above me, before his white form landed beside Grimm; who had finally gotten up off the ground.

"His is _always_ with me" Grimmjow informed me but it sounded like he was inquiring something else when he said the word "always".

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked glaring daggers at my still smirking brother and his Albino servant.

"It means I'm always with em', even when he's in the bathroom" Ogichi clarified, his usual smirk getting even wider.

"I had no idea you swung that when Grimmjow" Harribel inquired emotionlessly from her spot beside a giggling Neliel.

"So what if I do bitch?" Grimm retorted his smirk spreading as Neliel's giggling turned into a full out laugh.

"Grimmjow, you shouldn't joke about that kind of stuff" I mumbled worriedly to myself even though I new he would still hear me.

"Who says I'm joking?"

"Either way you should say stuff like that, if Father hears you, you'll get a big trouble" I reminded him my voice showing full well how sad something like that would make me. Our Father had always hated homosexuals, so finding out that his own son was one would probably cause him to kill Grimmjow.

"So what if that Bastard finds out" Grimm snorted.

"He'll kill you Grimmjow" I whispered before turning and walking through the front gate of the palace.

**Grimmjow's point of view**

'_He won't find out, and even if he does I won't let him kill me' _

"Let's go Ogichi" I ordered following my sister and her two servants through the front gate.

"She worries about ya too much. She does know I'll protect ya from even yer' Father right?' Ogichi asked me he smirk actually gone from his face, meaning he was being serious for once.

"She knows but she still can't help but worry, she knows better than anyone what Aizen will do." I replied staring at me sister's back.

"Grimm what town were we going to again!" She hollered over her shoulder.

"Karakura" I replied, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Why would you won't to that run down, horrible pla-"

"That's my home town ya know that Shearia" Ogichi cut in angrily, he know it was run down and not the best place to live but he had lost his whole family in that town. His parents had been killed in front of his and his twin brother's eyes, while they blocked their younger's sister's eyes, so they wouldn't have to see something like that. Shortly after that he had gotten separated from his brother and sisters, leaving him by himself until I found him.

"So?" She questioned coldly."It is run down and it is a horrible place where only corrupt man and woman live." She continued.

"Shear-'

"You fucking bitch!" Ogichi scream before lunging at my sister only to have both Nel and Harribel pin him to the floor. Nel sitting on his back and Harribel holding both his hands behind his back.

"How dare you lung at Shearia, you peace of sh-"

"My Brother and Sisters er' ther'. My brother would do anything of his family and friends. My sisters er' sweet and innocent! Don't ya DARE going sayin' shit like tha' when ya know nothin' bout them, not EVERYONE in tha' town is corrupt ya fuckin' bitch!" Ogichi screamed glaring at my sister with a hate I haven't ever sine in his eyes before.

"Get off of him" Shearia ordered and Nel and Harribel did as they were told.

"Ogichi?" I asked. The only response I got was him getting to his feet and walking forward toward the town that had come in to view not too long ago.

**Ichigo's point of view**

"Ichi-nii I'm hungry" My little sister Yuzu complained. It had been three days since we had last eaten.

"Ok, Yuzu I'll go find us something to eat, you and Karin wait here ok?" I told her with a small smile.

"That's what you said yesterday" Karin informed me placing a hand on her hip.

"I know, but I will get some today, I promise" I assured her before grabbing the sword my father left for me and walking out of the cardboard house we made to keep some what harm on the cold nights in Karakura.

After about an hour of looking for someone who had enough money for me to be able to buy enough food for me sisters and I. I came across four wealthy looking people; three woman and one man.

I watched as the three woman disappeared into one of the nicer restaurants in town while the man stayed outside.

'_Now's my chance'_

I bolted out of my hiding spot and had my sword at said man's throat before he even knew I was there. "Give me your money now" I ordered only to have the man's eyes grow wide, as he looked me up and down. "Give me your money damn it" I ordered again.

"Ichigo?" I heard someone say my name from behind me. I know that voice, but from were?

"Ogichi is this your-"

"Ya" The same voice sounded again, I wasn't going to turn around to find out why that name and that voice sounded so familiar. I had to get this guy to give me his money so I could get food for my sisters.

"I'll ask one more time give my your money" I ordered again pressing my sword closer to his throat.

"Ok here" The man said reaching down towards his pants but just a moved me head to see what it was he was grabbing a heard the sound of a sword being slowly drone from its sheath coming from where the man's hand was.

'_Fuck' _I thought as a jumped back the tip of the other mans sword just barely missing my face as he swung it upwards.

"Ichigo?" That same voice sounded again from behind me, this time I recognized who's voice that was and why I thought I know that name, it was the name of my twin brother who I thought had died five years ago.

"Ogichi" I stated turning around to face, my Albino twin.

"Ya, it's been awhile bro" He stated a small smile spread across his face.

"I thought you were died" I mumbled before swiftly stepping forward and jumping at him causing his eyes to go wide before a tackled him to the ground hugging him tight. "Where have you been, I thought you were died, I thought I lost you" I cried happily.

"Sorry" Was all he said before pushing me off and getting up, I got up to. "Grimmjow can you give him some money please?" He asked the man I had attacked just moments ago.

"I'll do one better" The man said a smirk spreading across his face.

"Hun?" Ogichi stated quirking a brow at the man's statement.

"Kid how would you like to become my servant along with yer' brother here hum?" The man asked.

"I can't…I have to take care of my sisters" I informed him regretfully.

"They're alive too?" Ogichi spat out.

"Ya, they're over there… Karin, Yuzu, I told you to stay in the alley!" I hollered when I noticed they had followed me.

"Ogichi-nii, is that you?" They both questioned in unison, eyes wide in shock.

"Ya" Ogichi replied holding his arms out invitingly.

"We thought you were died" Karin and Yuzu screamed together, running into Ogichi welcoming arms.

"I'll take them in too" The man stated looking me died in the eyes.

"You would do that?"

"Only if you vow to be my servant"

"Then you have me word, I will serve and protect you for as long as I live…um….."

"Grimmjow Jaggerjack"

"I will serve and protect you for as long as I live Grimmjow Jaggerjack" I vowed kneeling on one knee in front of the man; that I know noticed had bright blue hair and cyan eyes with Panther markings under them.

"It's settled then all of you will come live at the Lords Palace with me" Grimmjow concluded just as the three woman from before walked out of the restaurant.

_**GrimmXD: Well hope you guys enjoyed that. Please review and if you want to see what Shearia, Koga and Kaga look like I have posted it on my . Me Deviant Name is GrimmjowXDJaggerjack. **_

_**Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading:3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Grimmjow's point of view_

My sister and her two servants excited the little shop they had decided to go in after Neliel spotted what she thought to be the perfect dress for her mistress. "So you found another idiot to be your servant?...great…let's just hope he can fight." My irritated sister scoffed. It was obvious to me and everyone here who knew her that she was in one of her bad moods. She wasn't found of going out to cities and towns she preferred the plains and forests so whenever she was forced to go to an inhabited area and man did she make it known. Her whole demeanour changes when she forced out into these places. Normally she was a hyper and childish person but in the cities and towns or when in a fight was like this. It almost made me think she had two personalities but I know that wasn't the case.

"I'm not an idiot! And I can fight just fine thanks! I don't see you out on the streets fighting for your life or to get food!" Ichigo's outburst surprised me at first but then it brought a grin to my face. Looks like Ichigo and Ogichi are twins in more than one way, though it seems Ichigo is set off easier than his albino counterpart.

"Is that so? Well I'm afraid I won't believe that until you prove it and this little outburst you're having now sure isn't proving that you're not an idiot and this outburst also happens to show me that if you're angry you are wide open." As she spoke her last few words my sister's right feet thrust up in a front kick knocking the pore boy unconscious.

"Brother!" Karin and Yuzu I believe they're called hurried to their brother the smaller one of the two examining the boys chin and the back of his head. She was smart for her age already knowing that after someone is hit in the head and hits the ground you need to check both the place of contact and the back of the head for injuries. especially the back of the head in this case because he could have a conscious, though I don't think my sister hit he quite that hard.

"SHEARIA!" Oh crap. Ogichi charged at my sister for a second time today this time managing to slip past both Harribel and Neliel. How? I'm not too sure, those two were top notch fighters and I don't think I have ever seen Ogichi get past them before.

"Ogichi I'm fine calm down." My eyes widened along with Harribel's, Neliel's and my sisters. Ogichi simply whirled around watching as his brother slowly got to his feet. He waved a bit, his sisters standing close in case he fell but he didn't and instead he grinned at my sister.

"You're quick and flexible too and I guess your kicks pretty strong too but nothing I can't handle." It was like he was taunting her and doing one hell of a job of it. "But you're a girl was I'm not surprised that's the best you got…or where you holding back because you thought you could kill me?" Watch it Ichigo you're hitting nerves you don't want to be hitting.

"Sorry Brother," Crap formal tone he's screwed. "Looks like you'll have to find a new servant because this one is as good as dead." I said nothing. Might as well see how long the boy would last but of course I was planning on stopping her before she killed him though. "Harribel keep Ogichi out of this and Neliel?" The bubbly girl skipped up to her mistress. "Grab the girls I don't want them getting hurting hurt." Neliel nodded and disappeared the girls soon following after with two little 'eeps' of surprise. I heard Neliel land somewhere behind me with the two girls and stepped back a little bit myself, giving my sister so more room but staying close enough to jump in and save the boy whenever the time came.

"You bitch!" Ogichi growled, his foot stomping on the ground, body jerking left and right as he tried to get Harribel's iron grip to loosen. He had no luck of course, Harribel was known for her grip.

"You think I'm going to lose to you? Tch fuck you bitch! You can't do shit!" That sounded weird coming from Ichigo's mouth I'm not sure why though it just didn't seem like him, though who am I to say I just met the boy. Still my gut was telling me something wasn't right with what the boy was saying. "Well you going to come at me or what? Oh did you realize a girl can't win against a boy and you've lost your fighting spirit now." He's doomed.

"You'd do well to watch what you say boy." I could feel the anger and murderous intent radiating from my sister as her smirked at Ichigo. Her fangs got longer along with her nails, more like claws now as she hunched forwards, blue eyes glaring at the orange haired boy.

"Awe like at the little kitty-oohp!" He cheered as he jumped gracefully up into the air my sister's claws narrowly missing the skin of his legs. Suddenly he disappeared for sight and my sister was left in astonishment along with myself and her two servants and Ichigo's brother. "You ain't gonna hit me again." Ichigo's voice echoed around us, it sounded like it had before his true personality showing in it, well what I thought was his true personality.

Suddenly Ichigo was behind Shearia his sword at her throat his other arm around her waist holding her to him so she won't get away if she could find a way around his blade. "I would rather not have to hurt you I don't like hurting woman, and that's just my morals I mean no disrespect by it. What I was saying earlier was just to get you to act more rashly." He explained and me sister chuckled. "Humm?"

"You're an interesting one. Grimm you really know how to pick them." She chuckled again as I grinned at her, seeing as she had calmed down. "Lets go home hum?" She inquired and nodded to Harribel to let Ogichi go.

"So you got faster Ichi?" Ogichi asked with a tilt of his head, he was cute when he did that. Yes I did just call him cute and you know what I don't care it's what I think so HA.

"Yep, I am a cheetah after all Ogichi." Ichigo replied with a grin getting a wide grin from his brother in return.

"A cheetah? That's a rare find." I stated my sister nodding in agreement. I shrugged and turned to leave town. "Well lets get moving the suns going down." Everyone agreed and we headed back to the palace.

* * *

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Well there! I updated and this story is back up and running! You can thank "The Game of Thrones" for that! Now I better get some reviews or this story will be lost yet again but don't go expecting quick updates even if I do start writing another chapter for this tonight cuz' if I don't feel the story I can't write the story. REVIEW!**_


End file.
